Love is proven
by Iggybrows295
Summary: Romano catches Spain and Belgium kissing so Spain has to prove to Romano that he loves him. A little violence and of course LEMON Spamano
1. Chapter 1

Romano decided to visit Spain`s house and right when he was about to walk in the door he heard something weird. It sounded like muffled talking or something. "What the fuck is he doing?" he thought. So he opened the door and saw Belgium and Spain kissing. Anger and pain came over Romano, tears started welling up in his eyes. He clenched his teeth and yelled " WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Spain looked up and slightly shoved Belgium away from him.

"Romano it`s not what it looks like! You see Bella just jumped on me and sta-" SHUT UP! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT HAPPENED!" And Romano started running and running and he wouldn`t stop despite Spain`s pleas for him to come back. He didn`t stop until he got home.

As soon as he got home he locked all his doors and went to his room to cry himself asleep. When he woke up he felt totally depressed. He was glad Feliciano wasn`t home to bother him. He was probably getting fucked by the potato bastard right now, while he stayed home alone. He walked into the living room and saw it. His grandpa Rome`s sword.

It always was sitting on this shelf above the fireplace. It was one of the few things Romano inherited from his grandpa. Most of it was given to Feliciano but this was his. He picked it up examining it. The blade was still very sharp and suprisingly it wasn`t rusted. He remembered when Spain had protected him from Turkey that time. That was when Spain had cared about him, when he had loved him. He also remembered that Spain had taught him how to sword fight. He was actually pretty good at it. Sword fighting definetly wasn`t popular now considering they had guns and nuclear weapons now but it made it seem like not all of Rome was dead.

Suddenly depression got back into Romano, and he started staring at the sword. Oh how sharp it was, how easily it could end someones life. Possibly his own if he wanted to. So he lifted up his shirt sleeves and sliced both his wrists. Blood immediately started pouring out of his punctured veins and started rolling down his arm and dripped to the ground. Romano looked at it and laughed. "Heheh it`s SO pretty. I`m sure Spain would love to see me dead~" As soon as Romano was about to do himself more damage, Spain came into his house. "Romano why did you cut yourself?" "Why do you care you asshole!" Romano yelled. He charged at Spain with the sword, Spain got out his own sword and blocked his attack. They started fighting a pretty awesome fight as Prussia would say. Finally it ended when both their swords hit each other and both Spain and Romano started putting real strength into their swords. Romano was putting all his anger into this and somehow over powered Spain sending him to the ground.

"Wow Romano I never knew you could fight that well."Romano just grunted. "Here let me fix those wounds," Before Romano could object he got a rag and washed the blood off of him and dressed the wound medicine. Romano had just been standing there in silence then finally Romano came to his senses. "Hey what the fuck are you doing here! Get out of my house!" " Look Romano can I just talk to you and explain what happened?" "Fine bastard but it better be good." "Alright about an hour before you came over Belgium came over to my house but then she grabbed my face and started kissing me and I was trying to tell her to stop but that's when you walked in. Romano I love you more than anyone else in this whole world." " You- you really think I`ll believe that?" he said. " Ok then looks like I`ll have to prove it to you.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean by proving it to me?" Romano asked. Spain got a big smile on his face and he walked over to Romano and started kissing him. Romano instantly melted at the Spaniard's kiss. Spain picked Romano up to carry him to his bed. He put him on his bed and took off Romano`s shirt and started playing with his nipples. "Ack Antonio sto- stop." He squirmed a little under him. "You don`t want me to stop do you Lovi?" Romano turned his bright red when he got embarassed. Spain smiled "I didn`t think so." After a little while Romano got impatient, Spain was teasing him. "Quit doing that and he grabbed Spain`s shirt and unbuttoned it. "Ah is my Lovi getting impatient~" "Ah shut up!" Romano wanted things to go faster so he went right to Spain`s pants and noticed they were a little hard. "How are you already hard, I haven`t even touched you yet." Romano said. "Well mi amor your moans turned me on." Romano just rolled his eyes.

Romano continued stripping Spain of his clothes until nothing but tomato boxers were left on the Spaniard. Romano started rubbing Spain`s crotch. Spain shuddered and said "Ah dios mio that feels good!" "God Antonio your so fucking sensitive!" Spain only laughed. Spain then started to get Romano`s clothes off until Romano was completely naked. Spain got that lust look in his eye when he looked at Romano." Jesus Christ! This is going to take all day of you don't do anything COME ON YOUR SO SLOW!" "Someones eager today mi tomate." Romano then pulled down Spain`s boxers and started stroking it and giving it a few occasional licks on the tip. " Oh that feels so good Lovi!" Romano continued until some precum leaked out then he stopped. Some of Spain`s arousal went away. "I don`t want you wasted yet." Romano said. "Ok it`s your turn now mi tomate."

He took Romano`s penis and started giving him a blowjob. That was something Spain didn't usually do but Romano definitly wasn't complaing. "Oh my god that feels amazing! I`m gonna-c!" That bastard stopped! "AAHH I was about to cum! Why the fuck did you stop!"" I didn't want you wasted yet." He said in that mocking voice, doing the exact same thing Romano had to him. " Whatever just fuck me now!" Romano yelled. "What was that Lovi I couldn't hear you~" "FUCK ME NOW BEFORE I FUCK YOU!" " Ok Lovi whatever you want~" Spain got some lube from the bedside table and put some on his fingers. He pushed two fingers in and pulled them in and out. Romano first groaned in pain but after a little adjusting to it, it started to pleasure him. Spain inserted another finger and started doing scissoring motions to get his hole bigger. "Ah Antonio I think I`m ready." "Ok mi amor." Spain rubbed his erection with lube and positioned himself at Romano`s entrance in doggystyle position. "You ready Roma?" "Yeah."Romano replied."Ok" Spain said. Spain slowly pushed himself into Romano`s warmth. " Oh your so warm and tight!" Spain started out thrusting slowly. "Antonio yo-you can go faster now I`m ok." Spain replied by starting to thrust faster and harder into him. Romano cried out in pleasure "Ah yes! Keep going don`t stop!" Spain continued thrusting hard and fast into his lover. Romano yelled "Ah I`m gonna c-cum!" Romano`s semen squirted onto the bed. " I `m about to cum now!" Spain yelled and he unloaded deep into Romano. They both collapsed on the bed next to each other. Both were very exhausted. "Lovi?" "What?" Romano replied. "Do you believe me now?" "Yeah." "Lovi te amo mi tomate." " Ti amo troppo bastardo."


	3. Chapter 3

It`s been about a week since the incident with Belgium happened. Now Romano was going to show her that he was HIS tomato bastard. Today was the world meeting the meeting hadn`t even started and it was total chaos. America was yelling that he was the hero, England and France were trying to kill each other, his brother was sitting next to Germany. Everyone else was yelling, laughing , and fighting with each other. He and Spain had came in together. Belgium walked up to Spain and me, gave me the evil eye first then started talking to Spain. "Um Spain I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for a little while." "Why?" Spain asked "Oh you know do some things together~" "Eheh Bella I`m sorry but I`m not like that." "Huh wh-what do you mean?"she asked nervously. " He means this." I said and me and him kissed right in front of her horrified face. "Oh-um ok then…" and she walks away akwardly. During the meeting me and Spain were holding hands and she was glaring at me, giving me the 'I'm going to kill you' type of look. I could really care less about her right now I was with my Spain and I knew he loved me and I loved him too.


End file.
